


Rival Squared

by relevant_theater_geek



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relevant_theater_geek/pseuds/relevant_theater_geek
Summary: Time runs out for Craig, whose grade, he believes, depends on his stolen essay.Time runs out for Jawn, who is trying desperately to distract himself from the inevitable.Time runs out for everyone, and there's nothing we can do about it. But instead of wasting our time, trying to get more time, we should make the most of the time we have.





	Rival Squared

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short story I've ever finished. I haven't done much editing, but in a few months, I intend to rewrite this and elevate its word count.

Time.  
     We don't have much of it; we have to savor every moment. We have to do something, be productive, be _fruitful_. We don't have the time to be wasting time.  
     Write.  
     Write like the world depends on it.  
     Paper is the only thing pinning me to reality. Though, in another sense, it's also keeping me away.  
     Creating new worlds with my endless supply of words. Living a different life to keep me in my own.  
     When I have nothing, when I have no one, when I am _so_ close to disappearing, I pick up a pen and _write_.  
     Words.  
Words are everything. There are millions of words. One for each and every occasion. They mean different things based on how they are strung together. We, as humans, _rely_ on words, on conversation, both verbal and silent.  
     To live, we either speak these words or _write_ them. One way or another, we _have_ to get them out.  
     Write.  
     Write because the world _does_ depend on it.


End file.
